


Pérdidas

by WhiteSpiritOfDarkness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, F/M, M/M, mentioned Sirius Black
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness/pseuds/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Tal vez no se lo merece, pero en realidad no le importa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pérdidas

**Author's Note:**

> El universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen por completo a J. K. Rowling.

En ocasiones Remus volvería a pensar en aquel momento, y se preguntaría si las palabras con las que intentó detener a Harry en realidad no estarían dirigidas a sí mismo.

-No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido.

En otros momentos gritaría de frustración y dolor, intentando alejar el sentimiento de culpa e impotencia.

(Los demás miembros de la Orden le miran con lástima cuando creen que él no puede verlos. Pero él puede.)

Cuando la luna llena se acerca la rabia da lugar a la resignación. Siempre había sabido que la guerra tomaría vidas, sobre todo aquellas que menos se merecían aquel destino.

(Tonks  es la única que no lo mira como si estuviera a punto de caerse muerto, y por algún motivo eso también le molesta.)

La poción matalobos le ayuda como nunca lo ha hecho antes. La luna trae consigo todos los recuerdos que quisiera sepultar, y al menos así no puede hacerse el daño que siente que se merece.

(Tal vez no se lo merece, pero en realidad no le importa)

Apenas ha pasado un mes, y los recuerdos siguen demasiado frescos como para continuar ignorándolos. Cuando la luna mengua sólo puede pensar en lo injusta que es su vida.

(Porque la única persona con la que cual podía sonreír incluso en medio de la guerra está muerta, y aun así el mundo sigue con su curso habitual.)

Se rehúsa a detener sus pasos impacientes por la cocina. Su estilo nunca ha sido rendirse, pero ahora entiende a todos aquellos que se dejan llevar.

(La chica llevaba un peinado tan ridículo en la última reunión que incluso él se encontró sonriendo)

Le alegra que hayan decidido mover el cuartel general, porque no cree que pueda volver alguna a la casa de Sirius, al menos no sin romper lo que queda de su fuerza.

(Pero vuelve, y camina por los solitarios pasillos sin prestar atención a sus temores. Llega hasta su antigua habitación, y una sonrisa triste asoma en su rostro)

(Y ella de algún modo lo entiende, porque en la siguiente reunión se sienta a su lado y en sus ojos hay algo que él no puede descifrar.)

Cuando las mañanas empiezan a hacerse más fáciles, incluso sin el café extra dulce que Sirius se empeñaba en prepararle, es cuando se da cuenta de que su corazón está sanando.

(Podría ser que algo tuvo que ver la ridícula foto que ella tomó de los dos disfrazados durante una misión a Gringots, y que por alguna razón él puso en su mesa de noche)

Y es entonces cuando cae en cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, pero ya es demasiado tarde para remediarlo. Quiere alejarse, porque si se queda no sólo él saldrá lastimado.

(Empieza a evitarla nuevamente, y ella no entiende por qué)

(Y le lastima ver sus ojos rojos y su cabello descolorido, pero no quiere herirla. Con el tiempo se le pasará.)

(Lo que no puede asegurar es él pueda superar de nuevo a la pérdida de la persona que ama)

 


End file.
